


Proper Welcome

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 19. "Don't cover your mouth, I want to hear you"
Relationships: Eurus Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Eurus Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Proper Welcome

Moriarty shifted on the bed, he heard the door being locked, then opened his eyes. He found Eurus approaching the bed.

“Hey, what time is it?”

“Around four in the morning,” she said, sitting down on the mattress near him.

“Hm, something happened downstairs?” he moved again, got his head between her legs, “May I?”

She gave him a nod, then got rid of the sweater she was wearing, revealing her completely naked form to him. “Mycroft will be home in a couple of minutes, I saw the cars.”

Jim hummed a response before his breath teased her clit, his tongue came out to play. “Anything I can do for you?”

His head moved, tongue worked. She kept her hand in the back of his head, then pulled him away from her core. “Yes, you can. Don’t cover your mouth, I want to hear you.”

Eurus forced him to lay down on the bed, straddled his hips, rolled her own against his. “Let’s give my big brother a proper welcome home.”

He smiled widely. James tried to sit up, but her hand kept him in place, which made his smile wider. “You do have to marry me someday.”

“Maybe,” she replied, guiding his member into her entrance, “First this.”

Each of her strokes was calculated, hitting the right spots, earning groans from him, and the hold of his hands at her hips tightened. It was never fast, but it was always intense, even in that she was a genius, though a bit inexperienced. However, there was no challenge Eurus Holmes couldn’t face.

Their flesh slapped together, neither of them worrying about the noise created by them. The sex was great, but pissing her brothers off was like a sport they practiced together, it just added to the fun.

Moriarty spilled inside of her with a deep noise coming from his throat. He pulled her down, kissed her lips hard, earning himself a bite, to which he could only smirk. “Loud enough, love?”

“We’re not done.”

“Encore?”

“Of course”

“Give me a couple of minutes.”


End file.
